Revenge and Confessions
by LoneCat
Summary: After Kathryn is ruined by the Journal, she lets everyone know what she thinks, and then introduces a little suprise. Short oneshot. Rating for language. Plz R


Kathryn looked up from the copy of Sebastian's journal Cecile had placed in her hands.

How could he? We were two of a kind. He wasn't supposed to do this to me! The fucker is probably off gloating somewhere.

Kathryn watched as Dean Hardgrove took her crucifix and opened it, sending the coke flying. Her mother and stepfather shook their heads at her. She let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Fuck them. They got the truth about me, so what? At least now I can tell them how I feel.

"You're all fucked up. You follow me around like sheep and then the second you find out I'm not Mary fucking Sunshine you scorn me. Well I know all your secrets, too. Like Cecile Caldwell and her music teacher. Lily Thomas and her little gang bang. Rob Jacobs and his little affair with his cousin. Todd Praytence and his heroine problem. Would you like me to continue? Actually, there is one person I never mentioned, Annette Hardgrove. That's right, Annette, I have dirt on you. How about the fact that you are a surgical virgin? That's right everybody. Annette fucks a guy and then blackmails them into paying for a little procedure to replace her hymen. Oops! Did I say that out loud? I bet my dear brother didn't know about that," Kathryn said with a vicious smile, "speaking of Sebastian, you're all fools for mourning him."

"What!" many people screamed.

"Just because you didn't like him, doesn't mean we are fools for mourning him," Annette spat out, very upset that her secret had been revealed.

"Oh Annette, you don't get it. You're right, I didn't like him, I love him. You took him away from me, bravo. You are all still fools for mourning him, though."

"Why's that?" Cecile asked timidly.

Kathryn smiled and pushed her way to the back of the large group assembled in front of the church. All eyes followed her. Finally she made it to the large oak tree located just a few feet from the last student. She quickly reached behind it and when she pulled her arm back, she had a fistful of a man's shirt. Everyone gasped when they saw his very startled face.

"I knew you couldn't resist attending your own funeral and watching people cry over you, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked down at Kathryn and slow smile crossed his face, to match that of Kathryn's.

"What can I say, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Annette slowly approached the two.

"You're alive? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you fake your own death?"

"Wait," said Kathryn, removing her hand from his collar, "you didn't tell the virgin? That's priceless."

Sebastian shrugged.

"That's life. I didn't tell you, Annette, because then it would have ruined my plan."

Before Sebastian could continue, a hand came up to his face and slapped him hard. He looked at Annette, but her face clearly told him it wasn't her. He looked beside him and there stood Kathryn, no longer with a smile on her face. Instead the cold look that could freeze hell adorned her.

"Did you really take the toy comment that badly, asshole?"

"Well, considering we were supposed to be equals, yeah I did. What took you so long to figure out why I faked my own death?"

"Well excuse me if you aren't the center of the Universe. I was too busy trying to figure out how to counteract whatever you were going to do to me. This, though, was good. Nobody would believe all these things from your mouth when you were alive, so you faked your death and then revealed my shady life to the world."

"Very good. Give the woman a gold star. But it wasn't just because you called me a toy. Can you think of why else, sister dear?"

Everybody had been watching the argument with fascination and now waited for Kathryn's reply.

"Easy, I wouldn't fuck you after you won our bet and you couldn't understand why."

"Well why don't you enlighten me?"

"Simple, I already told you."

Sebastian thought for a moment and Annette took this time to try and talk to Sebastian. The three had completely forgot their audience.

"Sebastian, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're alive and we can be together."

Sebastian laughed.

"You don't get it, do you? I never loved you. I cared about you, sure. You didn't fall for my shit as quickly as other girls and I respected that. Of course you were just a substitute for the girl I really love. The one I went through all this shit for," Sebastian turned to Kathryn, "I get it. You wouldn't fuck me because you thought I was in love with her. I'm not, though, I love you Kathryn, nobody else. Do you love me?"

Kathryn smiled.

"No shit, I already told you that in my little speech before, did I not?"

"You meant that?"

"Of course."

Sebastian smiled and then pulled Kathryn into a searing kiss. They pulled away when they heard the screams of protest coming from Kathryn's mom. They looked over in time to see Annette fainting. Kathryn and Sebastian shared similar grins. Sebastian's face then became serious.

"Come away with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I already have access to my trust fund and you will have access to yours in 5 months. We have more than enough money and nobody is going to want us around here. We can create all new lives."

Kathryn looked around at the students gathered and her eyes fell of her mother who looked very pissed off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

The two walked to Sebastian's Jag, ignoring everyone around them. They got in and Sebastian gunned the car, leaving a black patch before taking off.

"I just have one question," Sebastian told Kathryn as they sped along the road.

"What?"

"How did you know I wasn't dead?"

"Simple, I had to make sure you were dead. Last time I checked, you didn't have long, straight, black hair and a beer belly. Besides, I had a suspicion when it was closed casket."

Sebastian smiled.

"That's my girl."

Kathryn placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So where to?" Sebastian asked.

"I hear the Greek Islands are great this time of year."

"To Greece we go."


End file.
